Love found in a Hospital
by B-Man33
Summary: When Gwens father is in the hospital, Peter and Gwen finally admit their love for eachother. Peter/Gwen. Rated K for fight scene and a little language.


It was a calm, sunny day in New York. Peter Parker was swinning his way through the busy Manhattan traffic towards Midtown High. It has been about three weeks since Peter broke up with Liz Allen. Liz was mad at Peter for the first days, but she eventually got over it and the two are still good friends. Harry and Gwen broke up because Harry moved to a boarding school in Switzerland. Peter had never told Gwen about his true feelings for her, but he was still hopeful that she felt the same way.

"Man this traffic is backing up for blocks" said Peter as he swung through the city.

The school was in sight when there was an explosion from the street. An alarm from one of the stores was blarring. Peter looked down and saw Sandman jumping out the window with a bag probably full of money. Peter swung down trying to catch Sandman by surprise, but Sandman turned around and socked Peter right in the face with his huge sand fist.

"Spiderman, don't you have anything better to do" said Sandman as he shot a sandblast at Peter.

He easily dodged the blast and shot a web shot at Sandman, hitting him in the face. Peter swung down and punched Sandman in the face, knocking him to the street. He got up and looked at Peter.

"I'll deal with you later Spiderman" said Sandman as he changed into sand and disappeared into the sewer.

Peter shot a web and continued swinging towards the school. He swing into the back of the school to change back into his normal clothes before running into the school. As Peter was running to class he turned a corner and ran into MJ.

"Whoh, sorry MJ. I didn't see you there" said Peter.

"It's ok tiger. I was hoping to run into you anyway. We need to talk after school about Gwen" said MJ.

This caught Peter by surprise. Why would MJ want to talk about Gwen, did he do something wrong.

"Ok Mary Jane, I'll meet you outside after last period" said Peter.

"Thanks tiger, see you later" said Mary Jane as she walked away.

As Peter walked towards his next class he was thinking about what MJ had said to him.

School seemed to go by way to slow today. When the bell finally rang at the end of last period, Peter grabbed his bag and ran to the front courtyard. He saw Mary Jane waiting for him. The two of them walked down the street towards the bus stop.

"Why do you need to talk to me about Gwen" asked Peter with great curiosity in his voice.

"Her and I have been talking and most of the time she always tries to bring you up in the conversations. And most of the time when I mention you she blushes, and stutters. It's obvious to tell that she has a major crush on you tiger" said MJ in a nice voice.

This caught Peter by total surprise. Is it true. Does Gwen have a crush on him, or was MJ just playing a mean prank on him. Probably not. Just then someone came up behind them. It was Gwen.

"Hey guys" said Gwen.

"Hey Gwen" replied Mary Jane

"Yeah….Hey Gwen" said Peter in a sort of embarrassed voice.

Gwen looked at Peter with a confused look.

"Peter are you ok, you look kind of sick" said Gwen.

Peter looked at Gwen.

"No im fine" said Peter.

Just then there was an explosion at the bank across the street. A man had come flying out of the building and crashed into a taxi across the street. The three of them looked and saw Sandman inside the bank holding up a person. Peter knew that he had to stop Sandman so he carefully ran away from the girls to a nearby alley to change into his costume. Peter shot a web to a building right next to the bank, stay out of sight from the people below. He looked over the edge to make sure that Sandman was not on the street before he jumped off the building, web shot a light post, and swung inside the bank.

"Two heist's in one day, new record for you" said Peter.

Sandman turned around and looked at Peter.

"This time I'll squash you spider" said Sandman as he threw a sand blast at Peter.

Peter jumped into the air and stuck himself to the ceiling. Sandman shot several more blast's at Peter, who had to crawl very fast to dodge them. Peter shot a web shot to the ceiling and swung down, kicking Sandman in the chest. Sandman crashed into the wall and fell to the floor. Peter shot several web shots at Sandman hoping to trap him, but Sandman easily broke through all of them. Peter then charged at Sandman, his fist raised. When Peter swung at Sandman he grabbed Peters wrist and chucked him at a large glass display case, shattering it and spreading large piece's of glass all over the floor. At that moment the police arrived, among them was Captain Stacy who along with a few S.W.A.T entered the building. Peter got to his feet and shot two web shots at the walls behind Sandman. Peter then stretched backwards and shot himself at Sandman, who flew backwards and hit the wall. Sandman looked around and saw a large piece of broken glass. He grabbed it and hurled it at Peter who quickly dodged it. Unfortunatly the glass kept going and pierced Captain Stacy in the stomach.

"NOOOOOO" yelled Peter when he saw Captain Stacy hit the ground.

This gave Sandman an opportunity to sneak up behind Peter and get him in a headlock.

"This is the end for you Spiderman" said Sandman in a confident voice.

"Not get you son of a bitch" said Peter as he flipped Sandman over, landing on his back. Peter then got on top of Sandman and started rapidly punching him in the face. After about a minute Sandman was unconscious and Peter stopped. Peter stood up and let the police capture Sandman. An ambulance had arrived and took Captain Stacy to the hospital. Peter swung away from the bank and changed back into his normal clothes. During the fight Peter was able to get pictures of Spiderman fighting Sandman so he went to the Bugle to turn them in and get paid.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Peter rushed in through the front doors of the hospital and ran straight to the waiting room. There he found MJ holding a crying Gwen while on the couch. Peter calmly walked inside and the two girls looked at him.

"Gwen I heard about what happened to your father at the Bugle. I came to see if….." That was all he could get out as Mary Jane punched Peter straight in the face, knocking him to the ground.

A dazed and confused Peter looked up to see MJ standing over him with a very angry look on her face.

"What the hell was that for" said Peter.

"You really want to know Pete. First you ditch us at the bus stop to go take pictures for the Bugle and then you come in here asking if Gwen is ok. Her father is in surgery you dumbass, how do you think she feels. You always put your stupid job before your friends and family Pete" yelled Mary Jane.

Just then Gwen grabbed Mary Jane and held her back.

"MJ stop, don't hurt Peter. It's not his fault" said Gwen.

Gwen let go of MJ and she stepped back.

"I'm sorry tiger…..I'm going to go get some cocoa" said Mary Jane as she walked out of the waiting room.

Peter got up and stared at Gwen and she stared back at Peter. Gwen sat back down on the couch. Peter slowly walked over and sat down next to her. He reached over and put one arm around her.

"Gwen I'm so sorry about your father" said Peter.

"It's ok Peter, but that's not the only reason that I'm crying. When I heard about what happened to my father I thought that I was going to lose him, then I thought that I might be losing the two people that I care about the most" said Gwen while still crying.

"Wait who's the other person that you care about" asked a confused Peter.

Gwen then looked up at Peter.

"You" said Gwen as she pulled Peter into a kiss. The news plus the kiss caught Peter by total surprise. Gwen then broke away and rested her head on Peter's shoulder.

"Does this mean that we are together now" asked Peter.

"Yes" replied Gwen.

All of the sudden the two of them heard someone clapping. They looked at the door and saw MJ standing there.

"How long have you been there" asked Gwen.

"Long enough" replied MJ.

About half an hour later the doctor came out and told them that Captain Stacy is going to make a full recovery, but he is going to need to stay in the hospital for a few days.

So in the end everything worked out for the best.

Authors Note – Please Review.


End file.
